Rose Gators
Wild Loner Rose (KGTF013) was first seen in July 2008 with her sister Rattler near the Hunters mob. The two females were regular followers of the group but the Hunters group members would not allow them anywhere near the main family. The dominate female at the time, Kimberly, would always spot them and give chase. Eventually, more Hunters joined in and soon the whole group was chasing them away. However, the two sisters remained within earshot of the rival family. Roving Hunters males would reguarly find Rose and her sister and Rose would reguarly mate with them but neither of the sisters ever got pregnant or produced a litter. Finally, after trying to join the Hunters for two months, Rattler set out west and she was hesitantly followed by Rose. They wandered into the territory of a new group called the Gators, who had been formed in November 2007 but only just habitated in June 2008. They did not immediately encounter the group but rather would find one of their unnoccupied burrows and call it home. Their scents became scattered throughout Gators' territory and this caused much agitation for the group who called the burrows and the territory thier own. It was only a matter of time before the two sisters would have a run in with the rightful land owners. They avoided confrontation with the Gators for about two weeks before they were spotted and chased off. After hanging around the Gators for a while, Rattler and Rose went into the group's burrow one afternoon and emerged with them the next morning. Very few individuals payed them any hostile attention but rather sniffed them and scent marked them. Dominate female Rachel approached them and delt Rose and her sister a swift hipslam but nothing more. Rose and Rattler had managed to join the Gators. ﻿ Gators At first, Rose and Rattler submitted to Rachel, the dominate female of the Gators who was very pregnant. The group at the time consisted of two yearling females, Floozie and Grik, who were Rachel's two daughters, and eight males, including dominate male Tuff, and his subordinates, Dirtclog, Alexandero, Whisper, Whistle, Heller Haliluyer and George Cloonie, and Zapper, who was Rachel's yearling son. With the two sisters now having joined the group, the numbers were up 13. Also, Rachel was due to give birth within the month. Rose and Rattler intermingled with the Gators subordinates and made the group their home. A week after Rose joined the group, Rachel attempted to display her dominance over her and the two females began to fight. Rose fought Rachel for several minutes before she was finally beaten into submission by the group's dominate female. But Rose was still rialed up and would growl at Rachel whenever they met. Rachel then attempted to display her dominance over Rose's sister Rattler and again Rachel had to fight for dominance. This time, the battle was more intense and drawn out. Both females were equally matched but eventually Rattler emerged as the winner and claimed dominance of the group. Rattler and Rose then attacked Rachel and beat her feircely. However, Rachel was not evicted. Rose and Rattler attacked Rachel viciously for two days before Rattler unleashed a violent attack that left Rachel wounded and bloody. Rose joined in and they evicted Rachel. The Gators gave chase and Rachel took shelter in a bolt-hole where she died. A few days after Rachel was deposed, roving male Dirtclog rejoined the Gators and overthrew the group's dominate male Tuff and ousted him. Rose remained a close second in command to Rattler as she made sure that the other females knew who the boss was but was never cocky enought to challenge Rattler. In December 2008, Rattler gave birth to she and Dirtclog's first litter. The pups were Gadgar, KGTP015, Paul and Louise. Rose aborted her litter around this time but helped Rattler to raise her litter and all the pups, except for KGTP015 who died shortly after birth, survived to adulthood. Rattler and Dirtclog produced several litters afterwards. Rattler's next litter came in March 2009, when she gave birth to Mala Manager. The little pup survived. In April, both Rose and Rattler were pregnant but they both lost their litters. In June, they were both pregnant again and in August, Rattler gave brith to Nip, Zip, Kipper and Kringer. A few days later, Rose gave birth to Fylzuu, Dirt and Bobpopper. All seven pups survived to adulthood. Ratter remained the dominate female of the group until she was killed by a martial eagle in April of 2010. Shortly after her death, the Gators split adn most of the males joined a roving coalition. Rose was left with only female meerkats. ﻿ Dominate Female Eventually, the females began to follow Rose around. She assumed the role as the group's dominate female and was fitted with a radio collar so the group of females could be tracked. However, they did not last long. Rose and Floozie were the only Gators left by the end of July however, Floozie soon died of starvation. Rose then gave birth to two pups named KGTP032 and KGTF033. Despite being ID-Chipped, they did not last long. KGTP032 died before it's gender could be reconized and KGTF033 was abandoned by Rose. Rose's radio collar was then broken or died and she was lost, bringing an end to the Gators. Category:Dominant female meerkats Category:Gators Meerkats